Unlocked
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Pintunya terkunci, Daiki."/"Apa maksudmu?"/"Maksudnya memang seperti itu, tidak ada yang lain."/ Aomine Daiki dan kumpulan enigma bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Warns: Light Homo/BL. AoAka. Min to RnR?


_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Unlocked by RVC**_

 _ **Warnings: Possibly OOC. AoAka. Typos. Homo/BL. Genre nano-nano(?)**_

 _ **Please enjoy.**_

.

.

11

Aomine bisa merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Merasakan dinginnya lelehan salju ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Merasakan seolah di atas dadanya saat ini diberi beban berat sehingga setiap tarikan napas yang ia ambil terasa menyakitkan. Merasakan kakinya yang cukup terlatih sebagai atlit mulai menjeritkan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang memintanya untuk berhenti berlari sekarang juga.

Ia juga bisa melihat hembusan napasnya sendiri—kabut mini yang menghilang dan muncul dengan cepat berirama dengan langkah kakinya. Dari sudut iris biru itu ia bisa melihat para pejalan kaki yang harus menghindari Aomine, yang berlari seperti orang yang dikejar polisi, atau sekedar mengernyit karena berpikir betapa kasarnya anak muda zaman sekarang. Ia bisa melihat gemerlap kota Kyoto di musim dingin pada malam tahun baru, yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo.

Setidaknya itulah yang bisa Aomine tangkap dari penglihatan sekilasnya, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Berpikir adalah sesuatu yang cukup sulit, bagi Aomine. Karena menurutnya berpikir itu merepotkan dan membuatnya mengantuk. Ia lebih senang menggunakan instingnya dalam menentukan hampir segala hal. Jadi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya bisa berpikir dan mengingat jalan dengan lancarnya di tengah kota asing seperti ini, walaupun jelas-jelas otaknya sedang mengatur kakinya untuk berlari dan menghindari pejalan kaki lain di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak mengerti apa rasa sakit di dadanya ini karena kelelahan atau justru karena sesuatu yang lain.

Dan Aomine juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ia berlari untuk mengejar seseorang yang tidak jelas—secara kiasan dan harfiah. Ia berlari dalam bidang kiasan dan harfiah, dan orang itu juga sama: tidak jelas dalam bidang kiasan dan harfiah.

Tapi toh, ia tetap melakukannya juga.

.

1

Aomine Daiki menyadari kalau dirinya adalah seorang biseksual.

Walaupun ia memang agak tidak peka, tetapi ia tidak bodoh. Meskipun ia memang lamban dalam hal pelajaran, tetapi ia selalu bisa mengerti materi yang diajarkan.

Meskipun ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP, ia tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam menerima perubahan pada orientasi seksualnya tersebut. Pada awalnya ia bingung, memang, namun setelah berpikir sejenak setelah membaca artikel-artikel memusingkan di internet, akhirnya ia mengerti. Dan ia juga mengakuinya; terkadang ia senang melihat wajah tampan (atau cantik, terserahlah) Kise atau wajah Kuroko yang terkesan _moe_. Walaupun tentu saja ia lebih suka melihat Horikita Mai tersayang dalam balutan kain mini di majalah _gravure_ koleksinya.

Aomine mungkin tidak akan menyadari kalau orientasi seksualnya berubah kalau bukan karena orang _itu_. Orang yang selama setahun belakangan ini mampu membuat dunianya penuh berisikan dia, dia, dan _dia_. Ia pernah bingung dan bertanya pada Satsuki soal kenapa orang itu rasanya selalu muncul baik dalam kepalanya atau kehidupan nyatanya, dan gadis itu terkikik sebelum berkata bahwa, ia, Aomine, sang _ore-sama_ yang di-cap mesum oleh hampir seluruh penghuni SMP Teikou, telah jatuh cinta kenapa orang itu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu merinding sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Satsuki. Ia menyalak dan berkata pada gadis merah muda itu untuk jangan main-main, yang dibalas dengan pekikan tak kalah lantang si gadis yang berkata bahwa perkataannya itu memang benar.

Maksudnya, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia naksir dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki gender yang sama dengannya? Aomine yakin ia masih senang melihat Horikita Mai dan belum belok, sumpah.

(Tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap malam ia bisa terdiam dan membayangkan wajah cantik (menurutnya) nan kalem orang itu di bawah bunga sakura. Atau betapa manisnya ia saat tersenyum sungguhan—bukan senyum sadis atau menyebalkan yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Atau kenapa Aomine bisa membayangkan suara tawanya yang terdengar kalem dan renyah setiap malamnya.)

Dan bersyukurlah karena otak Aomine belum sepenuhnya terisi basket dan dada wanita, ia masih mengerti bagaimana cara memakai internet dan berusaha mencari pencerahan sendiri. Hasilnya, setelah beberapa jam membaca artikel membosankan dan mengambil beberapa kuisioner, ia menyimpulkan bahwa orientasinya sudah berbelok—sedikit, menurutnya. Karena toh ia masih menyukai perempuan, dengan tambahan menyukai laki-laki juga, sekarang.

Tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Toh orang tuanya pun sepertinya oke-oke saja saat ia curhat pada keluarganya, jadi benar-benar tidak ada masalah.

Masalah sebenarnya ada pada orang yang ia taksir dan dirinya sendiri; bagaimana Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatinya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa sepertinya orang itu tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar selalu berhasil membuatnya ingin menonjok seseorang.

.

2

Tiga puluh satu desember. Tahun baru. Hari raya natal. Kembang api. Kuil sepi di tengah hutan sisi kota. Trip kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahan klub basket mereka. Aomine dan orang itu.

"Akashi, aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain."

Pencahayaan dari bulan di atas langit sana tetap kurang walau dibantu dengan kembang api, tetapi Aomine masih bisa melihat surai merah di depannya dan tatapan kalem dari manik heterokrom di depannya.

"Lalu?"

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu. Mungkin juga mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku."

Hening sejenak sebelum Akashi terkekeh pelan. Rasanya perkataan seperti itu terlalu _cheesy_ untuk dikatakan oleh seorang remaja berumur lima belas tahun.

Suara kembang api yang mewarnai langit malam saat itu memang keras, dan Akashi— _bokushi_ —diam-diam kagum dengan suara Aomine yang keras dan lantang itu. Aomine gagal mendengar gumaman antusias yang Akashi keluarkan, karena ia terfokus pada senyum asimetris (namus tetap manis, di matanya) lawan bicaranya.

"Kau suka padaku, atau aku yang lain?"

"Dua-duanya."

Sekali lagi ia terkejut atas jawaban cepat Aomine. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu melebar sedikit. Apakah ia terlalu bodoh atau memang sedang dikuasai nafsu, Akashi tidak tahu. Tetapi manik biru sewarna langit malam musim panas itu menatap dengan tenang namun yakin, dan Akashi segera tahu kalau Aomine mengetahui fakta adanya dua Akashi saat ini, dan ia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kupikir kau masih menyukai wanita dengan dada besar dan paha mulus, Daiki?"

Senyum asimetris berganti menjadi senyum mengejek, sekarang. Aomine mengernyit, _awkward_ , tangan kanan bergerak untuk menggaruk bagian belakang keplanya yang tidak gatal dan manik birunya teralih ke arah lain.

"Err, ya. Itu juga aku masih suka tapi—"

Manik biru itu kembali teralih pada Akashi, tangan diturunkan dan tatapan yakin itu kembali lagi.

"—saat ini, aku menyukaimu. Kau membuatku hanya terfokus padamu. Dan aku ingin kau juga begitu."

Ada jeda disana, dengan Akashi yang memilih menatap ke langit dan menikmati _hanabi_ sementara Aomine masih terfokus padanya, memperhatikan surai merah itu bergerak perlahan saat dimainkan oleh angin.

"Pintunya tertutup dan terkunci, Daiki."

"—Hah?"

Aomine mengerjap, lalu mengernyit, menatap tidak mengerti pada senyum sejuta arti Akashi saat pemuda bergelar kapten iblis itu balik menatapnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berbalik, berjalan menuju tangga kuil, lalu berhenti sejenak.

"Kembalilah sebelum larut."

Dan dengan itu ia menuruni kuil, meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam memikirkan arti perkataan Akashi dan apakah ini artinya _menolaknya membencinya membuangnya berniat menjauhinya_ —

Pemuda bersurai biru itu baru menyadari kalau kembang api di tengah salju yang turun perlahan itu ternyata sangat indah, namun juga ironis.

.

3

' _Tetsu, punya kontak Akashi yang bisa dihubungi?'_

Membutuhkan waktu lebih lama bagi Kuroko untuk membalas pesannya itu dan Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

' _Tentu saja ada, Aomine-kun. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya? Kalian berjauhan setelah acara tahun baru.'_

'Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bisa kau kirimkan semua kontaknya padaku?'

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel dengan gantungan bola basket mini itu tidak mau berhenti bergetar karena berbagai pesan yang masuk dari berbagai akun sosial media miliknya. Semuanya berasal dari Kuroko. Berisi kontak milik Akashi di setiap akun sosial media yang ia punya.

' _Thanks, Tetsu.'_

' _Semoga beruntung, Aomine-kun.'_

.

8

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah buku dongeng kepadanya. Bahkan Kise yang duduk di sebelahnyapun mengernyit bingung.

Saat ini mereka bertiga; Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko, duduk di salah satu meja di dalam restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Kerta-kertas pembungkus burger sudah remuk di atas nampan, dan sebuah gelas berisi _vanilla milkshake_ berada di atas meja tepat di depan Kuroko.

Ngomong-ngomong, pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menaruh buku dongeng sebesar enam puluh kali empat puluh sentimeter itu di depan Aomine, lalu kembali menyesap vanilla milkshake miliknya. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise yang melempar tatapan bingung kepadanya.

"Ini—?"

"Seperti yang bisa Aomine-kun lihat, itu sebuah buku cerita bergambar."

Pertanyaan Aomine yang dibalas dengan jawaban kalem dan tenang _you-don't-say_ Kuroko itu membuat ia mengernyit, agak sebal. Kuroko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis dan Aomine masih mengernyit menatapnya.

"Baca saja. Itu bisa membantu Aomine-kun."

Manik biru tua itu lalu menatap buku di depannya. Buku itu berjilid biru, dengan sampul bergambar kartun seorang gadis yang menopang dagu sambil menatap ke jendela di luar sana. Burung-burung kecil hinggap di tepi jendelanya. Buku itu tidak berjudul—yang mana, membuat Aomine semakin bingung.

"Percaya saja pada Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!"

Sebuah senyum diberikan si pirang pada Aomine, dan walaupun masih ragu, Aomine mengangguk, menambah catatan dalam kepalanya untuk membaca buku itu nanti.

Pembicaraan berlanjut dengan Kuroko dan Kise yang menyelipkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Akashi dalam topik-topik acak yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari menu makanan paling enak di Majiba, Teikou, dan bahkan _video-game_. Pertemuan hari itu berakhir setelah si pirang pamit karena dia bilang ada jadwal pemotretan. Aomine mengernyit bingung saat Kuroko juga ikut pergi bersama Kise, karena katanya ada hal yang harus dikerjakan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengedikkan bahu, sebelum memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun.

.

4

Aomine Daiki menatap ponsel di depannya seolah benda itu adalah benda paling keramat di dunia. Layarnya yang menyala menunjukkan sebuah _chatroom_ kosong dengan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' di atasnya. Manik biru menatap serius pada layar sementara pikirannya memikirkan untaian-untaian kata yang pas untuk ia ketik dan ia kirim pada pemilik nama Akashi tersebut. Ia menggeram frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena baru sadar kalau dirinya saat ini mirip dengan orang-orang kasmaran coretalaycoret di drama-drama TV yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya.

Ponsel itu ditaruh di atas kasur, setengah dibanting, sementara pemiliknya bangkit sambil berpikir 'mungkin nanti saja.'

(Tapi ia rindu.)

Tidak selang satu menit Aomine kembali mengambil ponsel tersebut, dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi (karena ia sudah tidak peduli) ia membiarkan jari-jemarinya menari mengetik pesan.

' _Akashi?'_

Sempat ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri, menghina betapa bodohnya dirinya dengan pesan tersebut. Padahal ia bisa mengirim sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan sopan, bukan malah menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas seperti itu.

Ponsel bergetar dan Aomine seolah merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak.

' _Selamat malam, Daiki. Dapat kontakku dari Tetsuya? Atau Ryouta?'_

' _Dari Tetsu. Aku memintanya kemarin.'_

' _Oh?'_

Rasanya Aomine bisa membayangkan Akashi yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat ini.

' _Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu.'_

Aomine menunggu jawaban dan beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan—Akashi tidak membalas pesannya tersebut. Ia mengetik pesan yang lain.

' _Bagaimana kabarmu di Kyoto?'_

' _Baik, tentu saja.'_

' _Kudengar kau dapat jabatan ketua tim basket?'_

' _Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Apa perlu kuperjelas lagi, Daiki?'_

' _Tidak, tidak. Hanya memastikan.'_

Aomine kembali menunggu jawaban dan beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan (lagi). Ia baru akan mengetik pesan lain ketika ponsel bergetar dan sebuah pesan masuk—dari Akashi. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajah Aomine.

' _Kau ingin dikalahkan Tetsuya?'_

Pemuda bermanik biru itu terdiam sejenak, mencerna makna dari pesan Akashi—karena Akashi adalah sebuah enigma dan tidak heran jika di dalam pesannya tersimpan maksud yang lain. Sebuah kekehan terlepas dari mulutnya. Akashi _ingin_ ia berlatih. Heh, darimana juga si _emperor_ itu tahu kalau Aomine tidak pernah berlatih basket lagi sejak masuk SMA?

' _Hahahaha. Kau mengkhawatirkanku?'_

' _Aku lebih suka melihatmu dibuat menangis oleh Tetsuya. Tapi aku harus memastikan skill mantan rekanku tidak berkurang.'_

' _Hah, gengsimu itu memang tidak akan pernah turun ya?'_

Dan percakapan lewat _chat room_ sosial media itu terus berlanjut—sampai salah satu dari keduanya tidak membalas selama dua jam lebih, atau setelah salah satu dari mereka mengatakan 'selamat malam.' Setiap hari, ketika malam hari, biasanya, keduanya akan saling berkirim pesan dan membicarakan berbagai hal—mulai dari anggota generasi keajaiban, _Inter High_ , _Winter Cup_ , sekolah (topik ini biasanya dialihkan oleh Aomine), bahkan sampai pada topik film apa yang sedang main di bioskop. Aomine tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Akashi lumayan enak untuk diajak mengobrol (atau _chat_ , entahlah, sama saja) karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya di Teikou dulu. Meskipun pesan-pesannya terkesan singkat dan penuh dengan pesan tersirat, selama Aomine bisa mengartikannya, rasanya tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Dari _chat_ mereka Aomine jadi tahu kapan jadwal rapat OSIS Akashi, jadwalnya bermain biola, dan segala kegiatan sang tuan muda lainnya. Seringkali Aomine mengeluh soal kenapa jadwalnya itu padat sekali, dan Akashi menjawab dengan simpel kalau dirinya adalah orang penting dan bukan seorang pemalas. Aomine sempat berpikir, mungkin beginilah yang namanya _Long Distance Relationship_ —Hubungan Jarak Jauh. Cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya. Seperti hubungan biasa, hanya saja tanpa kontak langsung dan bertemu secara langsung.

Tetapi Aomine ingat kalau status hubungannya dengan Akashi saat ini masih abu-abu alias tidak jelas, karena Aomine tidak pernah bisa mengerti jawaban yang Akashi berikan saat itu.

Mungkin, bertanya sekali lagi adalah pilihan yang bagus.

(Esoknya, Imayoshi si kapten iblis Touou menyunggingkan seringai senang karena melihat Aomine datang dan berlatih di _gym_ SMA Touou, walau hanya lima belas menit.)

.

5

' _Akashi, biarkan kunyatakan ini sekali lagi; aku menyukaimu. Mungkin mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku.'_

Di antara keheningan yang menyelimuti saat Aomine menunggu balasan dari Akashi, rasanya Aomine bisa membayangkan wajah Akashi yang terkesan tenang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum asimetris. Ponsel bergetar dan manik _azure_ sedikit membelalak.

' _Pintunya tertutup dan terkunci, Daiki.'_

Aomine tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

' _Apa maksudmu?'_

 _Ace_ tim basket SMA Touou itu bisa melihat gambaran wajah Akashi yang menyunggingkan senyum sejuta arti miliknya.

' _Maksudnya memang seperti itu, Daiki. Tidak ada arti yang lain.'_

Diam sejenak.

' _Lalu kenapa tidak kau buka saja pintunya?'_

Aomine menyadari bahwa butuh waktu lebih lama bagi pesan Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

' _Menurutmu kenapa?'_

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ terdiam. Akashi Seijuurou adalah sebuah enigma, siapapun yang mengenalnya cukup dekat mengerti akan hal tersebut. Kalau ia memiliki otak seperti Midorima, mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan sakit kepala seperti ini saat Akashi mulai meminta dirinya untuk memecahkan enigma-enigma yang ia tunjukkan. Tapi bukankah Midorima bahkan dibuat bingung olehnya?

Pesan itu tidak pernah bisa ia balas, hingga beberapa hari ke depan, keduanya tidak menghubungi satu sama lain. Katakanlah Aomine membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, atau untuk mendinginkan kepalanya karena sedikit banyak, ia merasa bingung dan emosi secara bersamaan. Kenapa Akashi membalas pesannya kalau ia memang menolak Aomine? Kenapa Akashi mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghubunginya di tengah jadwal super-padatnya?

Tetapi kalau ia memang merasakan hal yang sama, kenapa ia memberikan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal?

Aomine menggertakkan giginya. Tentu saja, menyerah bukanlah sebuah pilihan.

.

6

' _Konbanwa, Aomine-kun'_

Ponsel ber- _casing_ biru bergetar dan Aomine mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat pengirimnya.

' _Yo, Tetsu.'_

' _Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun?'_

Aomine hampir tersedak ramen yang ia makan.

' _Apa maksudmu?'_

' _Tidak perlu pura-pura, Aomine-kun. Jadi, bagaimana?'_

Ingatannya berkata kalau terkadang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan kalau mengenai informasi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Aomine terkekeh sebelum mengetik pesan balasan.

' _Entahlah, aku bingung.'_

' _Bingung? Apa kalian bertengkar?'_

' _Tidak. Bukan karena itu.'_

Pesan selanjutnya masuk lebih lama dari pesan-pesan sebelumnya,

' _Bagaimana kalau bertemu di Majiba sepulang sekolah besok sabtu?'_

' _Boleh saja.'_

' _Aku akan mengajak Kise-kun juga. Dia lebih berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Aomine-kun tidak keberatan, kan?'_

' _Heh, asalkan ia tidak meminta one-on-one mendadak, tidak masalah.'_

Tidak ada pesan balasan lagi setelah itu, dan Aomine memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas kasurnya dan menatap chatroom dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou di atasnya, tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

7

Hari Sabtu datang dan sesuai janji, Kuroko dan Kise menunggunya di salah satu meja di dalam Majiba. Kise menopang dagu dengan tangan, tersenyum lebar, sementara Kuroko menyesap _vanilla-shake_ miliknya.

"Jadi, langsung saja, Aomine-kun."

"Kudengar Aominecchi bingung'ssu? Memangnya bingung kenapa?"

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ia punya firasat kalau dua orang di depannya ini menikmati saat-saat ia diinterogasi seperti ini? Sebuah tarikan napas dan Aomine memulai. Padahal kalau di tengah lapangan basket, ketiganya akan melempar tatapan sinis pada satu sama lain, bukannya tersenyum dan mengobrol _slash_ curhat santai seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menyatakan—" berdeham, "—perasaanku padanya." Diam sejenak. "Dua kali. Dan jawabannya tetap sama."

"Eeeeh—?! Kok aku nggak dikasih tau? Akashicchi jawab apa'ssu? Aominecchi diterima kah?"

Aomine melempar sebuah _death-glare_ pada si kuning, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu berisik.

"Dia selalu menjawab dengan 'pintunya tertutup dan terkunci.' Dan saat kutanya apa artinya, dia bilang 'artinya memang seperti itu, tidak ada yang lain.'"

Kuroko dan Kise sama-sama diam, sejenak. Kise tertawa hambar, setelahnya, berkata kalau ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar jawaban seperti itu, dan jujur ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kuroko dan dua orang lain di meja itu menatapnya, bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi sabtu depan, Aomine-kun? Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang bisa membantu."

Meskipun masih ragu dan bingung, tetapi Aomine mengangguk setuju, dan sama seperti minggu lalu, pertemuan itu berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan berbagai topik, mulai dari _Inter High_ dan _Winter Cup_ , hingga nostalgia kenangan saat SMP dulu.

.

9

 _Winter Cup_ telah berakhir, dan Aomine berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri, menatap ke arah langit-langit. _Winter Cup_ telah berakhir dan masih tidak ada kejelasan antara dirinya dan orang itu, karena masing-masing dari mereka disibukkan dengan turnamen dan tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi satu sama lain. Diraihnya ponsel miliknya, dengan tujuan mungkin mengirim satu dua pesan untuk menghibur kekalahannya, tetapi ponsel itu bergetar duluan karena pesan masuk. Dari Kise Ryouta.

' _Aominecchi~! Aominecchi sudah membaca undangan dari Akashicchi belum?'_

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Undangan? Undangan apa? Manik biru itu lalu melihat ke seluruh ruangan, sebelum berhenti pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Di atas sana, ada amplop merah yang ia ingat tidak ada disana kemarin. Mungkin ibunya menaruhnya disini? Dibukanya amplop itu, dan ia membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

Yang Aomine baca dari kertas itu hanyalah kata 'Pertunangan,' nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' dan 'Tanggal 31 Desember 20XX, _Ballroom_ Akashi _Corporation_ , Kyoto.' Rangkaian kata-kata yang mampu membuat gerakan dan napasnya berhenti sesaat.

' _Aku dan Kurokocchi akan datang \o/. Aominecchi bagaimana?'_

Pesan itu tidak ia balas, karena pikirannya sibuk mencerna informasi yang baru didapat; ia bingung dan juga kesal. Ia ingin marah tetapi tidak punya alasan untuk itu—karena sejak awal hubungan mereka adalah abu-abu. Tidak jelas. Jadi—apa ini artinya Akashi tidak pernah menganggapnya _ada_ sejak awal? Apa semua tindakan Akashi selama ini hanya untuk mengusir kebosanannya? Serius? Orang yang ia taksir memiliki sifat sebusuk itu?

' _Aominecchi?'_

Aomine meremukkan surat di tangannya. Ia tidak yakin. Ia tidak pernah yakin. Untuk memecahkan enigma bernama Akashi Seijuurou, untuk membuat pilihan, untuk bertindak, ia tidak yakin. Surat itu dilempar entah kemana, dan Aomine menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur, menutup matanya.

Kedua tangannya dikepal. Sebuah pilihan bernama 'menyerah' muncul ke permukaan dan mungkin ia harus memilihnya, kali ini.

' _Aominecchi, Ballrom ada di sisi kanan koridor, di dalam satu-satunya pintu cokelat . Aku dan Kurokocchi akan menunggu Aominecchi di stasiun jam tujuh malam.'_

.

12

Aomine berhenti di depan sebuah pintu masuk gedung mewah. Dengan napas yang tidak teratur dan keringat yang mengalir dari dahi dan lehernya. Dengan kaus putih di balik jaket kulit hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sneakers hitam. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia ada disini dan apa yang akan dilakukan kalau ia bertemu dengan orang itu nanti, tetapi Aomine mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Aomine menahan napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum ia berjalan tenang menuju seorang penjaga di salah satu sisi pintu, memberikan undangan (yang ternyata _VIP_ ) miliknya, dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh penjaga tersebut padanya. Pintu dibuka dan Aomine kembali memacu langkahnya melalui koridor bernuansa pastel, menghindari orang-orang berpakaian formal dan wanita-wanita yang menggunakan gaun-gaun elegan. Menghindari seorang pelayan yang membawa gelas berisi _wine_ dan mengabaikan suara teriakan protesnya saat _wine_ di atas nampan tersebut hampir jatuh akibat tersenggol olehnya.

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu cokelat di sisi kanan koridor. Tidak membuang waktu, ia segera mendorong dua pintu itu terbuka, diiringi suara berdecit dan disusul dengan suara benturan kayu dengan tembok; suasana menjadi hening saat seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu tertuju ke arahnya. Tetapi kedua manik biru itu mengabaikan semuanya, ia menatap lurus ke depan—pada kedua manik merah di depan sana yang membelalak saat melihat dirinya.

.

10

Aomine mengambil buku bergambar yang diberikan oleh Kuroko dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengernyit menatap buku itu. Kenapa Kuroko menyarankan Aomine membaca buku ini? Jari jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka buku tersebut. Halaman pertama adalah gambar yang sama dengan sampul; seorang gadis kecil yang bertopang dagu di jendelanya, menatap ke luar. Manik biru melirik halaman dua kala pemiliknya membaca dalam diam.

' _Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang Putri yang cantik bernama Kaori. Meskipun cantik dan disayangi oleh seluruh penghuni kerajaan, Kaori tidak punya teman dan ia merasa kesepian. Ia akan menghabiskan hari-harinya bermain dengan para pelayan, tetapi ketika pelayan-pelayan tersebut sibuk, Kaori akan menghabiskan waktunya memandang langit, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermain di luar kamarnya dan mendapatkan seorang teman.'_

Aomine membalik halaman tersebut, menunjukkan halaman tiga dan empat. Halaman tiga bergambar sang putri yang sedang membuka sebuah gumpalan kertas di tangannya.

' _Hari itu, hari biasa dimana sang putri menatap ke langit, sebuah gumpalan kertas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut, yang ternyata berisi adalah sebuah surat. Surat itu berisi, 'halo.''_

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. Ia mulai mengantuk dan bosan hanya karena membaca dongeng ini. Selanjutnya ia hanya membalik buku itu dengan cepat, hanya melihat gambar-gambar yang ada sejenak, mengasumsikan ceritanya menurut perkiraan sendiri (menurutnya tuan putri itu berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki tadi melalui lempara-lemparan surat, lalu menjadi teman sampai remaja) sebelum ia berhenti pada suatu halaman. Halaman dimana terdapat gambar sang putri versi remaja yang bersandar di pintu masuk kamarnya, dan di sisi lain pintu, seorang anak laki-laki yang juga versi remaja mengetuk pintu tersebut.

'" _Kau tidak bisa masuk." Ujar sang putri. "Pintunya terkunci."_

" _Kalau begitu buka saja kuncinya."_

 _Albert tidak tahu kalau Putri Kaori tengah menggeleng di dalam kamarnya._

" _Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kuncinya ada di penjaga. Dan penjaga memberikan kuncinya pada kepala pelayan. Lalu kepala pelayan memberikan kuncinya pada Sang Ratu. Kita berdua berbeda."_

 _Albert terdiam mendengar perkataan sang putri._

" _Pulanglah, Albert, sebelum penjaga menangkapmu dan membawamu ke penjara."'_

Kedua manik biru mengernyit. Ia teringat akan perkataan Akashi dan diam-diam merasa kasihan pada si tokoh karena memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Aomine membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kali ini gambarnya adalah ekspresi terkejut sang putri.

'" _Kaori? Bisakah kau pergi dari pintu?"_

 _Sang Putri merasa bingung, namun tetap menyingkir dari pintu masuk kamarnya. "Sudah." Ujarnya._

 _Di luar, Albert mundur ke belakang, setengah berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan menendang pintu tersebut. Sang Putri terkejut saat melihat bahwa pintu itu terbuka, dan Albert tersenyum pada sang putri.'_

Aomine membuka halaman selanjutnya. Gambar yang ada ia abaikan. Aomine langsung membaca kelanjutan ceritanya.

'" _Aku mengerti kalau kita memang berbeda, kau seorang putri raja dan aku hanya putra seorang gembala domba. Tapi Kaori, tapi orang tuamu tidak berhak menentukan apa yang kau inginkan." Albert tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan sang putri. "Ayo, aku akan membawamu melihat dunia luar."_

 _Sang Putri mengikuti Albert, meninggalkan istananya, dan hidup bahagia bersama Albert di sebuah rumah sederhana di tengah hutan sana. Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan saat Sang Raja berburu di hutan, ia memeluk Putri Kaori, memintanya untuk kembali ke istana._

 _Putri setuju untuk kembali ke istana, namun dengan syarat perjodohannya dibatalkan dan ia bisa memilih pasangannya sendiri. Akhirnya, Putri Kaori menikah dengan Albert, menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang baru, dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.'_

Aomine menutup buku itu dan terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan dongeng tersebut, perkataan Akashi, dan undangan remuk yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Kuroko memberikan buku ini padanya karena suatu alasan. Buku ini akan membantunya.

' _Tidakkah kau mengerti?'_

Aomine memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Kita_ _ **berbeda**_ _.'_

Mulutnya terbuka, maniknya membelalak saat Aomine menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Kenapa ia tidak sadar lebih awal?

Aomine mengambil jaket hitamnya, undangan remuk dimasukkan ke saku jaket, dompet dan ponsel ke saku yang lainnya. Setengah berlari, Aomine menuruni tangga, memakai sepatu sneakersnya dengan terburu-buru, dan mulai memacu langkahnya, berlari menuju stasiun.

Ditengah suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru, Aomine menyeringai senang. Ia harus mentraktir Kuroko _vanilla milkshake_ nanti.

.

13

Aomine melangkah masuk dan tanpa dikomando, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu membuka jalan untuknya, membiarkan pemuda itu menapak langkah tenang di atas karpet merah, menuju ke depan. Ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dibawah balutan jas putih dan seorang gadis bergaun merah yang tampak bingung.

Akashi _tidak bisa_ membuka pintunya.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya saat Aomine mengingat hal itu.

Sejak awal Akashi tidak menolaknya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu juga tidak bisa bilang kalau ia menerimanya, karena ia sama seperti sang putri; Akashi seorang tuan muda yang telah ditetapkan jalan hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa memilih. Ia berada di dalam norma dan aturan yang ditetapkan keluarganya untuk selalu dan selalu ditepati. Ia tidak pernah bisa membuka pintunya meskipun ia ingin. Pintunya tertutup dan terkunci. Secara harfiah—karena ia tidak bisa keluar seenaknya, dan secara kiasan—karena norma dan aturan menguncinya dari dunia luar.

Aomine berhenti tepat di depan Akashi, melihat tatapan datar dan kalem Akashi yang diam-diam menyiratkan 'apa yang kau lakukan disini?' padanya. Manik birunya melirik seorang pria dewasa berpakaian formal yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan saat Akashi menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa lelah, Aomine mengerti bahwa pria itulah penyebabnya.

Tanpa dikomando, Aomine mengangkat Akashi ( _bridal style,_ benar), membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Bahkan Akashi sendiri membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

Langkahnya tenang dan bergema kala Aomine mendekati pria itu—kepala keluarga Akashi saat ini, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine berhenti tepat di depannya, manik mereka bertemu, dan semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik, menebar gosip.

" _Naa, Jii-san_ , pernahkah kau menanyakan apa keinginan anakmu?" Aomine menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mengejek. "Orang tua tukang memaksa yang melampiaskan stressnya pada anaknya sendiri lebih baik mati saja."

Kedua manik merah membelalak saat ia menatap ke atas, ke wajah Aomine, yang masih menyunggingkan senyum asimetris miliknya. Aomine berbalik, dan berlari tepat sebelum para penjaga muncul dan mulai mengejarnya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, membawa Akashi yang terdiam seribu bahasa ke luar ruangan, ke luar dari gedung merah itu, menyusuri Kota Kyoto di malam natal. Andai saja ia tahu kalau aksi kaburnya tadi dibantu oleh tim Rakuzan dan teman-teman warna-warninya yang menyandung dan memukul para penjaga hingga tumbang.

Akashi ingin Aomine membuka pintu itu untuknya, dan ia berhasil melakukannya.

Diam-diam, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine tidak hanya memenuhi ekspektasinya, namun juga melebihinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

13.5

"Daiki, turunkan aku."

Perintah yang diberikan Akashi itu membuat Aomine berhenti. Mereka berada di sebuah taman kecil, saat ini, dan Aomine menurunkan Akashi. Napasnya memburu dan ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Segera setelah menapak tanah, Akashi mencium jasnya sendiri, mengernyit.

"Baumu seperti sampah."

Sepuah panah imajiner menusuk jantung Aomine. Nyelekit, men. Sakitnya tuh disini.

"Begitu caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Secara teknis, kau baru saja mengacaukan acara yang dibuat oleh perusahaanku, jadi kau membawaku ke lubang neraka."

Sebuah panah imajiner lain menusuk jantung Aomine, membuat ia mengernyit dan menggerutu 'ya, ya, sama-sama' dengan sebal. Akashi menatap Aomine sebentar, sebelum ia berkata,

"Daiki, membungkuk."

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tapi toh tetap menurut juga saat diminta membungkuk. "Begini?"

Manik biru sewarna langit malam membelalak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Akashi baru saja menciumnya di pipi, dan membisikkan "Terima kasih" tepat di depan telinganya.

Akashi selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya terus menerus jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan Aomine tidak mengerti bagaimana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

Aloohaaa semuanya \o/  
Revantio kembali main di pair minor, wakakakakakakaka~ Sebenernya ini saya nge-ship AoAka baru-baru ini aja, sih. Salahkan bro saya yang sering bikin delusi ini-itu soal KnB :""""  
Anyway, sekian dari saya. Feedback berupa fav/follow/review sangat diapresiasi penulis. Selamat berbuka/puasa/sahur dan sampai jumpa di seri yang lain!


End file.
